Texas Major
by xxtwilightemoxx
Summary: Jasper is kidnapped and is forced to re-join Maria' army unless Alice will pay the price. After a misunderstanding, Bella is recruited for the army . With them away from there mates, what could happen? What about Edward and Alice? NO RENESMEE , as it is not fair for her to endure particular events . Pairings and bettter summary inside. T for swearing , SM owns recognible characters
1. Chapter 1-Can't take my eyes off you

**Texas major**

**Disclaimer :Stephanie Meyer owns all characters and other publically recognized by viewers – I on the plot.**

**Summary: Jasper is kidnapped by some new recruits to Maria – his creator – he is took back to Maria's base camp , Alice may be at risk if he does not obey. Bella is then recruited after a misunderstanding and everything goes worse. Will Bella and Jasper survive? Will Edward and Alice? What events will occur? Will anything change? No Renesmee as it would not be fair to punish her with dramatic events that occur in the following story. **

**Chapter inspired by : Can't take my eyes off you – Muse .**

**Parings:**

**EdwardxBella – Edwardx? Bellax?**

**JasperxAlice – Jasperx? Alicex?**

**EmmettxRosalie**

**CarlislexEsme**

**Written by me : XXTWILIGHTEMOXX**

**My OC's (own characters , that belong to me by all rights , they won't come in until chapter 2 or 3):**

**Brody Tebber**

**Adrienne Mallory**

**Sinead Lepen**

**Texas major**

**Chapter 1 – Can't take my eyes of you**

**Jasper's POV**

Complete. Our life is completely perfect. Recently , my adoptive brother and fellow coven member , Edward has turned his human love – Isabella – preferred name ;Bella into a vampire. She's currently a month old into this life and is dealing with her thirst and basic vampire abilities incredibly. Esme and Carlisle haven't changed much either , still as compassionate as ever. Emmett hasn't changed that much either , still the same guy who loves challenges , video games , sex , Grizzlies and football. The only difference is , is that he is really on edge as Bella's newborn strengths means she is the strongest vampire in the house for a full year , Emmett is trying to beat her in an arm wrestling match every second. Rosalie – his mate/wife – has showed more sistly love for Bella since her transformation. And Alice , Alice is just perfect as always.

The rain trickled down tickling the glass in the window , I lay on my bed with my arms folded behind my head as my wife Googled 'Prada' online. She bought billions of items for billions of dollars , when she was done she shut down her laptop (which had real , pink , glittery incrusted diamonds on it) and smiled widely . Her perfect face was as angelic as an Angel's , I wouldn't be surprised if she sprouted a pair of big, white , fluffy wings from her back and flu around the room like a bird.

"What's so funny?" She asked laying on top of me , laying her head on my shoulder , so that we were both laying the same way.

"Nothing , why do you ask Darlin?" I replied stroking her hair , tucking it behind her ear.

"Your smirking like a child pulling a prank."

"Nothing Ali , just thinking about things." I said back to my gorgeous wife.

"About what?"

"About how lucky I am to have you." Her half golden eyes lit up as did our hearts .

No words were spoken at my remark , just our lips crushing together in rhythm , they fit together like two correct jigsaw pieces.

Her hands tangled in my hair as she deepened the kiss . She moaned into my mouth as my hand roamed further down her back . Her tongue scanned my mouth , identifying every bit of surface she could slide her tongue over.

"Wazz up?" Emmett boomed crashing into our room.

"Emmett!" Alice and I hollered together.

"What?" He loved ruining moments "But seriously I came to tell ya that were going on a family hunt , the others are waiting so stop locking lip and get your arse's down stairs." He ran out the room at vampire speed , when he was half way down the stairs at my guess , he whispered something to himself which sounded like : "Emmies gonna get himself some irritated Grizzlies!"

Me and Alice laughed at Emmett's ….. weirdness and headed down stairs to find our family waiting impatiently. We apologized and Esme insisted we did nothing wrong . With that we all sprinted into the forest and let our senses take over our soulless , dead , immortal bodies.

The wind blew through my hair with strong rage, my nose focussed on particular scents that smelled appetizing to me. I could smell the fresh pine , the moss that grew on the forest surface , the scented flowers that lay happily in the meadow ,and blood. Deer. Deer isn't my favourite but the burn in my throat is telling me to suck every drop of delicious , thirst quenching blood down my throat faster then a sports car. So that's what I did.

I listened for my prey – I could hear it strolling around some trees – the thumping of its beating heart was the sound I focused on. The heart circulates blood round the body , the heart was my chef as it controls and makes the blood in a way. I tore through the forest before crouching into a hunting position. It's senses awoken in alarm, the hearts thumping increased as did my hunger. It's little legs scurried through the trees in a pathetic attempt to save it's life. My victims call for help amused me , I pounced on the deer and sunk my teeth into its neck. Piercing the fat and skin , my mouth hit the blood and a frenzy took over my body as it welcomed the delicious , fresh blood trickling down my throat.

After a mountain lion , whom I wrestled with , and another two deer's , in was full and content . I went to find Alice to see if she'd finished up. I then inhaled an unfamiliar scent that was creeping closer and closer. Until eventually , that scent or scents , had human features and voices.

"Excuse me, can you help us?" Asked a male vampire whom was feeling quite lost.

Another male stepped closer to him and said: "Were lost and are looking for directions."

"I'd be happy to help." I moved closer to the unknown ones . "I'm Jasper by the way."

"Oh we know ." Said the one who originally spoke , the shorter one.

"Um , how do you know?" I asked confused.

"You'll see." Smirked the other.

Then suddenly , twenty more newborns emerged from the woods and tackled me down to the ground before dragging me to an unknown destination. They had a tight grip round my throat so I couldn't speak – only mumble a little. We were on the outskirts of Forks when the main two introduced themselves.

"I'm Ross , nice to meet you." Ross , the shorter one , whom was still quite tall.

"And I'm Brendon , sorry for the restrains and lack of information but as far as our knowledge expands , we were given strict orders not to tell you any information until we arrive at our destination."

Alice. My poor Alice. My poor family , I've been kidnapped!

**I OWN ROSS AND BRENDON . **

**OKAY REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2-Love isn't always fair

**Texas major**

**Disclaimer : Stephanie Meyer owns all characters and other publically recognized by viewers – I on the plot. And some OC's that I will announce are mine at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter inspired by: Love isn't always fair – black veil brides**

**Texas Major**

**Jaspers POV**

Trees swished past us as my kidnappers dragged me through forests and rivers , my body soaking wet , I hadn't spoken to them In a couple of hours. I tried to make them feel guilt or hopelessness so they would let me go – but it didn't work – they must have a gift which can repel my gift , perhaps a shield of some sort like Bella. All of a sudden , everything became familiar …..

Orange ball of fire sweeping across the cloudless , baby , blue sky , the golden-yellow corn fields and banks of pea green grass . This was Texas. The army. I watched in shock as the two males – Ross and Brendon – led me into a sandy desert. Plane and boring , hardly any life in this place. The sun reflected of the sand , giving it an even darker complexion.

They let go of me , but pushed me a couple of miles until I was in front of a few wooden cabins. Then I saw her...

Maria. The female whom created me over a century ago , she trained me as her major – her first in command – she was the boss. Her blood red eyes haunted me like the Devil , her long ,shiny ,black hair had not changed in style . The only thing that really changed was her fashion sense , even that was not by much , she still wore a classical , long dress but modified slightly.

Her sick smirk crept nearer and nearer , stalking me like murderer .

"Major Whitlock, good to see you again." Her voice hadn't changed – still teasing and manipulative .

"Well Maria , unfortunately the occasion isn't so great for myself."

"Why ever not?" Her hand tangled in my blonde curls .

"Just tell me what you want with me." Maria enjoyed playing games "I need to get back to my family."

"Well I am re-building my army again – as these brutal vampire wars in the south are getting worse. I need my major back , argue against it , Alice will die."

"How do you know about Alice?" I asked panicked.

"I have my sauces." Sick bitch , how dare she threaten my mate! "Now come and talk – we have new recruits."

I followed my creator whom took me to a little cabin .

Alice. I want my Alice. My Alice…..

She explained how I would become first in command of her newborn army – she said I would be loyal to her – unless my Alice would die.

"Major Whitlock , that little pixie will be dead faster then you can think up a plan to retaliate , so I suggest you obey all of my orders and your lives will be safe. " Her velvet voice sent shivers down my back , she spoke so elegantly , as if she was teasing me "Now we are running low on members , they annoy the fuck out of me so I had to kill a few . You will go to the town to recruit newbies – to make sure you do not run away , you shall be accompanied by the ones whom kidnapped you."

I shot through the desert and into a town outside of the state I currently was being forced to be a resident in , then I saw her…..

It was at that moment my heart shattered and broke up into the tiniest pieces .

It was at that moment she turned to face me , the goodness radiating of her skin .

The pureness that lay in her heart protecting it from bad.

Those golden brown eyes full of joy , love . curiosity and pureness.

I finally managed to choke out a word , my usual thick and manly voice weakened into a whisper :

"Bella…"

**Sorry it's short but I don't have a lot of time.**

**Reviews influence my writing .**

**Review and the next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.**


End file.
